Abandoned, Neglected, Returned
by Domi-Senpai
Summary: What if Lucy left Fairy Tail with friends(and family!) and returned as one of the strongest mages in not only Magnolia, but all of Fiore! Find out in this dynamic and thrilling story that contains drama, romance, action, mystery, and surprising twist that will leave you speechless.
1. Chapter 1

_**Abandoned, Neglected, Returned**_

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction I've posted here. **

**I own nothing, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

**I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and rate! ^u^**

Lucys POV:

It's been 8 months, 9 in two weeks since they've all left me. I bet you're wondering who I'm talking about. I'm talking about how long it's been since I've been abandoned by my dear "nakama." Only a handful still remember my existence: Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Charla, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Cana, Laxus, Master Makarov and even First master Mavis.

I was sitting at the far end of the bar near Cana, sipping my vanilla milkshake. "Oi Luce!" I turn around to the familiar, warm voice that I've loved to hear. My heart cracks slightly at the sight I see. His arm is around Lisanna's waist, Erza is looking at the ground, Gray is looking at me with sadness and Happy is crying.

"Hey guys!" I said with a happy voice. _'It's good to be able to talk again, it's been so long. Might as well make the best of this moment.'_

"Lucy, we're kicking you off team Natsu for Lisanna." There it is. That's all it took. My heart sinks and shatters at the adventurous, carefree dragonslayers words.

"W-what" I said after swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I said you're out of team Natsu and Lisanna's in. She's much stronger and more helpful than you've ever been. Plus, we don't have to worry about protecting her as much as we did with you. Oh, and we want to stick together. Don't tell anyone yet but Lisanna and I are now dating." My shattered heart breaks into more pieces. "But," my ears perk up, "Gray and Happy disagree with this choice. Erza even agreed that you're our weakest link. So, for Lisanna in and you out, we need you're decision. Can she stay or no?" Natsu said.

Erza looked away in shame, Gray'a eyes were glistening with un shed tears, and Happy was crying a river. Lisanna and Natsu…. They look so happy, calm, relaxed, and carefree with not a tinge of remorse being shown.

"So, what do you say Lucy-san, can I be in?" Lisanna spoke up, her eyes shimmering with hope. I look at the ground and take a deep breath.

"Yes, you can put her in my place. Besides, I was only a replacement, right?" I said with tears stinging my eyes. _'Don't cry Lucy.'_

"Thanks Lucy!" Natsu said and walked away with Lisanna to Masters office.

"Lucy…" I look up and see Cana staring at me with sad eyes. _'She must've heard it all.'_ I turn to the side and look at Gray and Erza. Erza opened her mouth but I quickly raised my hand and show my head. _'I don't want any excuses, you've made your choice.'_ Gray walks up to me hugs me gently, threatening my tears to fall. "Don't worry Lucy, I'll still be here for you. If you ever need me, just call for me. Okay?" He whispered into my ear. I nod silently and he lets me go.

I look back at Cana say quietly say "don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'm going home an calling it a day. Ja'ne Cana." I walk out the guild briskly and make my way to my apartment. Just as I was there, I heard a small cry, "Lushiiieee! I didn't want you to leave! Don't hate me" Happy said while I fish for my apartment key.

"It's okay Happy I could never hate you." My voice was shaky and I open my apartment, closing the door once Happy is inside and slide my back down the door, my tears finally free to fall. It hurts, it hurts so much to hear those words from them…. To hear this words from HIM. My body was shaking as I cried and soon I felt myself in a pair of strong, warm arms. I look up and see Loke. "Lucy…" He said softly and just held me tighter as I cried and sobbed loudly. I can faintly feel Happy hugging my leg and tears from him fall down my leg. After a while, I feel myself quickly drift off into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was on my bed and I was surrounded by Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Cana, Happy, Charla, Master Mavis, Master Makarov, and Laxus. I took account that Wendy, Mavis, and Happy all had bloodshot eyes. The others look angry, concern, and sad. "Min'na, what are you doing here?" My voice was raspy and dry.

"We're here to see you bunny girl, why else?" Gajeel said. Although his face was stern, his eyes gave away his sorrow and pity.

"Yeah Lucy-san. What Natsu-san did to you was unacceptable." Wendy said with a strong yet very sad voice while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah Lucy-nee!" Romeo said, taking one of my hands and giving it a small squeeze. He's been like the little brother I've never had. 'He's really growing up.' The others give me a nod and small smile.

Both Master Mavis and Makarov walk up to me. "Lucy my child, I am terribly sorry that this has happened to you. Mavis and I have talked and it seems that something very interesting has come up. Mavis would like for you to go with her to Tenrou with her" Makarov said. I look at Mavis who gave me a warm, comforting smile.

"Lucy, I have something that is important to show you there. I also have some big news to tell you. If you want, I can tell you here in front of everyone here. Would you like that?" Mavis said and I nodded, holding my breath as she took a deep breath.

"Know, we all know that you are a very strong celestial mage, stronger than normal ones. So, while looking through your family line, it seems that your mother was originally Layla Vermillion. She had dated Ivan and had a child with him. Soon, he changed his ways and turned evil, which caused Layla to leave him and sadly she left behind her only son, Laxus. She later met Jude, married him and had you. You my dear, are my great great great granddaughter." Everyone minus Makarov was shell shocked.

"So, L-lucy's my s-sister?!" Laxus said, getting a nod of approval from Mavis. He walked up to me and brought me into a tight yet comforting hug. "I'm so sorry Lucy. For the past and for the present. If only I had known this before." His voice thick with emotions and his body shook slightly. I hug him back gratefully.

"It's okay Laxus, we never knew. I forgive you for the past and it's not your fault that everything is happening now." I pull away from him and smile at him, getting a smile in return. I look at Makarov- no- I look at jiji and hug him, crying slightly tears of happiness.

When we pulled away, I glanced at Mavis who was smiling at us. "So, when can I go?" I said with determination.

"Tomorrow. The sooner we start, the better."

"Hey, I'm coming along too. I just found out that you're my sister and there's no way in hell that I'm letting you go like that." Laxus spoke out, smirking at us.

"Hai! I want to come along too Lucy-san. You've always been my role model and I want to keep liking up and learning from you." Wendy said as she stood next to Laxus.

"Yeah Lucy-nee. I'm not leaving your side like that." Romeo said with a fire in his eyes that said: I'm coming and no one can stop me. I look at Mavis with hopeful, pleading eyes.

"That's fine, you may also join us. Now, those coming should head home now and pack. We are leaving at 6 AM." Mavis said with an authoritative voice. Cana steps up after being silent for so long and says the question That's been circulating in my head.

"how long will they be gone?"

"5-7 years, depending on how long it takes them to compete everything." Mavis said without missing a beat.

"What?! Oh no, I am coming along too. Lucy's like my sister and I get worried sick when she goes off on this missions alone for a mere week, let alone years! Come on guys, lets get packing!" Everyone cheered and gave me a hug except for Gajeel who simply patted my head and headed out.

Soon, everyone had left and Happy and I were the only ones there in my dark room which was being illuminates by the moon. "… Can I come too? I don't want to leave you for that long" Happy whimpered while patting my knee.

I sighed sadly and shook my head, declining his wish. "Happy…" I trailed off and gave him a hug which he easily gave back. "You know you can't come. You have to stay with them. Besides, now that they're together, you guys can be a big family, remember? He's the dad and she's the mom and you're their child. I can't take you from them Happy. You understand that, right?"

"I-i get it. I'll stay f-for you." He sniffles and rubbed his eyes with his paws. "C-can I sleep over?" I nod and smile at his request. I get up and grab my keys.

"I open thee, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" She popped out and did something that shocked me... She hugged me. Virgo, the neutral faced spirit who constantly wants punishment, is hugging me without missing a beat. She pulled away and looked at me with concern and some bitterness and sorrow was shown.

"Are you okay Hime? Can I get you anything? Do I need punishment?" I giggled at her last question softly.

"Thank you Virgo but I'll be fine. I was wondering if you can bring all of my things to the spirit world and kept them there for storage. We're going to Tenrou tomorrow and I don't want to leave anything."

"Hai Hime." She quickly went to work and started stacking things on top of one another, giving her the chance to bring more things with less magic being used in opening and reopening the gate.

As she packed, I grabbed a small bag and filled it with my clothes for tomorrow, a few accessories, and the box with all of my letters to mama. Before I knew it, all that was left was the things in my bag and the bed. "Arigatou Virgo."

"Anytime Hime." With a poof, she was gone. I took off my skirt and stuffed it into my bag for tomorrow and slipped under the covers with Happy curling close to me.

"Ne Lushie, can I ask you something?" His voice was laced with sadness, drowsiness, and some nervousness. "Go ahead Happy."

"I always thought of you as a mom, much better than Lisanna. You always helped me and Natsu. You were always there for us. You made us happy and feel loved. Even though we got into arguments we always fixed it in the end of the day. So, is it okay if I call you mom until you leave?"

His words made my already broken heart clench. I pulled him into a hug which he easily gave back. "Of course you can son." I managed to choke out.

"I love you mom" he said while crying.

I love you too son" I replies instantly while crying with him. He eventually fell asleep and I petted his head softly. "Oh Happy, I am going to miss you so much you silly neko" I whisper, smiling gently as he purred in his sleep and moved closer to me. Soon, I find myself falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucy's POV

I groaned as I felt someone shake my shoulders. "Lucy, wake up. It's 5:30 and you have to get ready and head to the guild quickly." I recognized the deep, soothing voice and open my eyes to see Loke looking down at me. I look down and see Happy still sleeping peacefully by me.

I cautiously make my way to the bathroom, grabbing my bag on the way and Loke poofs back to the spirit world. After my shower, I step out the bathroom in yoga pants and a tight, low cut top. I usually wear these clothes when I'm alone or when I relax. Suddenly, I hear a cry and whimper.

"Happy?" Soon, I'm tackled to the ground roughly by said exceed who was shaking uncontrollably. "Happy, what's wrong?" I rub the top of his head to try to calm him down and ignored the slight pain I felt on my back from the fall.

He looked up at me with watery eyes and some snot running down his nose. "I don't want you to leave. I'm going to miss you so much." 'Dammit Happy, don't make this more painful than it already is.'

I hug him tightly and get up. "I'm going to miss you too Happy. Now, I have to go to the guild. come with me so you can see me one last time for a long time."

He nodded in acceptance and after taking a few calming breaths, he nuzzled his face in between my breast, still shaking slightly. I grab my bag and make my way to the guild, smiling sadly to citizens and familiar faces while I cradle Happy.

I enter the guild, not too surprised at the fact that it was empty. Well, that was before I started making my way up the stairs to jiji's office. "Lucy? What are you doing here this early?"

It was Mirajane. I don't hold too much of a grudge against Mira. She acknowledged me from time to time and I understand that she would want to spend time with her sister. But it took multiple tries for me to get Mira's attention and usually would result in someone such as Wendy or Romeo to come by and get her attention quickly.

"I'm just going to Master Makarovs office. I need to do something there." I could hear the urgency to run away from her in my quiet voice.

"Oh, okay then. How about I make you a vanilla mil-"

"No thank you. But I do appreciate the offer. Goodbye Mirajane." I almost run up the stairs to his office but not without sneaking a peek at the look that graced Mira's face. It held confusion and some hurt. I quickly enter his office and look down at Happy who had been silent the entire time, only to see him looking up at me with worry, but I managed to ease how worries with a gentle smile.

I look up and see everyone who has been by my side for months ready to either see us head out or come along for the rode. "It's time my child." Jiji said firmly yet sadly. I felt my eyes water as Romeo, Wendy, Charla, Laxus, Cana and I all stood together on one side of the room, looking at Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"Ne son, it's time for me to go." I whispered into Happys ear. I gave him my special blue ribbon and he started crying silently while clutching it in his paws and rubbing his head against my cheek affectionately. He didn't have the will to back away so Lily had to take him away.

"Bye mom! I'll miss you! I love you! Come back home soon!" Happy said with tears running down his face.

"Goodbye son. I'll miss you and I love you. I'll find a way so that I can send you letters and keep you posted." I smiled widely at him, a lone tear streamed down my right cheek as we soon disappeared. Before we knew it, we were on Tenroujima in the blink of an eye.

**AT THE GUILD: NORMAL POV**

Makarov, Gajeel, Lily, and Happy looked at the now empty half of the room in utter sadness. Lily at Happy with concern as the blue exceed was silently weeping.

"FUCKING HELL!" Gajeel had shouted, causing the others to jump in surprise at his sudden outburst. "Gajeel..." Lily said softly, now looking at his partner.

"This is bullshit! Bunny girl has been suffering for almost an entire damn year and has defiantly gotten stronger over the time both physically and magically. But nooooo~ Salamander hadn't noticed a damn thing. While she's been going on countless solo missions, getting stronger, and coming back bloody, bruised and ignored, that lousy son of a bitch has been laughing, having fun, and LEFT HER BEHIND! He doesn't even realize that bunny girls magic is at par with his, maybe even more! Now then, we all know that I ain't the type of person to grow attached to people, but I consider _Lucy my little sister _and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let all of this bullshit go on without finally beating the crap out of him."

Gajeel was now panting after his rant was over while the two exceeds and master of the guild stared at the iron dragonslayer in shock. Having to take a deep breath, he stormed out of the office, almost flew down the stares and ignoring the looks from some the guild members that were now currently there, grabbed a mission and slammed it on the bar counter, causing Mira to jump in surprise.

"I'm taking this one" he grumbles out. Mira got the mission log book and began writing it down.

"So, what was with all the screaming up there?" He glared at the albino haired female and took the flyer back.

"None of you're damn business" he practically spat out and left, leaving a shell shocked guild and hurt and frozen bar maid.

Happy, lily, Makarov silently came out the office sulking and headed straight to the bar. "Mira, give me the largest barrel of alcohol we have."

"But Master, its too-"

"I KNOW! Just... Just give me the barrel." His voice was noticeably laced with sorrow, concerning the bar maid. Quickly, with the help of Elfman, the brought him the largest barrel they had that would've had Cana leaping for Joy at the mere sight.

Makarov had used his magic to enlarge his hand, easily loving up the barrel and drinking its contents straight out of it while ignoring the curious and concern looks he received from his 'children.'

"Mira, may I get a kiwi smoothie, except add some alcohol to it" Pantherlily said.

"Aye, can I get a vanilla milkshake with whip cream on top?" Happy solemnly said, peeking Miras interest. She began making it with a smile.

"So Happy, why the sudden milkshake? I've never seen you have anything other than fish and seafood. So why now?" He froze at her words and his eyes instantly started to water. 'It's because its her favorite' he thought sadly. He remained silent and Mira looked at him wearily, setting both drinks down for them.

'I wonder that's going on now? This day has been weird since the start. Usually, I'm the first one at the guild then Master comes in. This time, Master was here first and I heard multiple voices come out his office. Second, Lucy comes in early with Happy, went to his office and now only Gajeel, Lily, Happy and Master came out. What is going on?' Mira's train of thought was soon interrupted when more guildmates bursted in and starting shouting out orders.

**Hey guys! **

**Already 5 reviews wow, thank you all so much you're really motivating me to work harder and post these up. Anyways, I do not own Fairy Tail! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Domi senpai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I would like to apologize for the inconvenience. I had not realized that that had happened. SO here is the official chapter of chapter 3. Again, I an really sorry!**

* * *

**~In Tenrou: Lucys POV~**

Once we were transported to the island, Mavis had led us to her grave. "Hey, this place is pretty cool" Cana said quietly.

"Hai, this is my grave. Then again it is also a passage; a portal to other worlds and universes if you will that are all under surveillance until the rightful heir comes back." We all paid close attention to Mavis's words and I looked around to memorize to area in case I ever get lost.

"Okay now, the reason why you've been brought here Lucy and others, is to train. Have you ever heard of _Hoshi Himitsu_?"

I could feel everybody eyes on me as I racked through my brain for any recollection of it. I sighed and shook my head indicating no as I couldn't remember ever hearing it. Mavis took a deep breath and smiled softly at me. Her smile seemed calm and almost nostalgic; like her mind was wondering away into her memories.

"_Hoshi Himitsu, _also known as the _stars secrets _is something that all of us with the Vermillion lineage can do. Even Laxus can do it although it isn't very likely considering he has a Dragon lacrima in him. Anyways, _Hoshi Himitsu _is something that gives us special qualities, possessions and abilities, and very royal treatment. So Lucy Heartfilia Vermillion, I have brought you her to not only train you to become the best celestial spirit mage, but to become Queen!"

My jaw dropped as Mavis smiled brightly and everyone stares at me in utter surprise. "E-eh? Queen of what exactly?" I asked, still perplexed and dumbfounded. Her smile grew even larger and I was starting to wonder if her cheeks will be in pain from all this excessive smiling.

"Queen of it all! You, will have to train with those that you rule over: dragons, fairies, angels, gods and goddesses, and other mythological creatures. Isn't that great?!" She said loudly, clasping her hands tightly as she squealed in anticipation.

I felt as if time has stopped. _I'm going to be a Queen?_ My eyelids grew heavier and my vision started to fade. The last thing I remember seeing is everyone coming to me, shouting my name as I fell unconscious.

**~At the Guild: Normal POV~**

The guild was lively and filled with joy and happiness except for the three in the now empty corner of the bar where Cana would usually be. Suddenly, everyone became quiet as the guild doors slowly opened to reveal Loke. His face was clouded with anger, disgust, worry and hurt….all towards them. "Loke, is everything fine?" Erza had quickly asked him from her seat.

He ignored her question and simply gave her a cold glare, barring his teeth slightly, causing her jump back in surprise. He then glared everyone else in the eye, his anger growing at their clueless faces. He felt magic seeping out of him and took deep breaths not to lash out on all of them. Well, it worked until he saw Natsu and Lisanna, quietly giggling and talking in the dark corner of the guild.

The scene filled him with blinding rage and before anyone could even blink, Loke sent the dragonslayer flying across the guild and smashing through the wall, creating a large hole in the wall. Everyone gasped and backed away, simply watching the scene carefully but still ready to break anything up between the duo. Lisanna ran towards him but was held back by Elfman, his expression stern. Natsu groaned and entered the guild back through the large hole, rubbing his head and glared at Loke, shaking any debris off of him.

"What the hell was that for?! Can you see that I was busy with Li-"

"Shut the hell up. I don't care what you were doing now. Have you even realized it? Have ANY of you realized it? The pain and sorrow she felt for almost an entire YEAR! All because you got caught up with Lisanna. VERY few of you remembered her EXISTENCE here! She's gone from this place and I don't even know if she's coming back."

He had his fists tightly clenched to his sides and his head was down as his body shook in complete rage. Everyone listened carefully to his words, completely confused except for the two exceeds and the guild master. His fists soon became white and his fingernails painfully dug into his palms as he made his way to the clueless dragonslayer. "Huh? What do you mean? Nothings changed here. Everybody still the same and happy."

Loke finally snapped after the Salamanders words and launched himself at him quickly, leaving the other male no chance to dodge and simply take the glowing punches Loke threw at him at a speed that went on par with Erzas fastest amor speed. Luckily for Natsu, Erza, Wakaba, Freed, and Bixlow all pulled the thrashing and seething celestial being off of him.

Natsu was panting, already covered in bruises, cuts and some blood. He stood up, wobbling to the side and leaned against Mira who had ran to his side. "Loke! What is the meaning of this?" Erza said trying to figure out for her nakamas sudden actions. He then pulled away from everyone, panting and looked at Makarov who watched the entire thing play through. Loke bowed to him, catching his breath before speaking.

"I'll keep you up to date on how they are and if any problems show up. I'll keep you up to date with how _she _is. I'll be back once a week and inform you on how everything has progressed. I'm sure she'll want Happy, Lily, and Gajeel to know as well. Now, I must go before she senses anything."

He gave the guild one last death glare, sending shivers along many spines before poofing back to the spirit world. Lisanna and Mira attended a pouting, injuried Natsu as silence took over everyone. Miras eyes widened and she dropped the gauze she had, rushing over to Makarov and ignoring the looks of concern and curiosity she received. Her crystal blue eyes whimpered with unshed tears and she took a shaky breath. She still had a few missing elements but she knows what happened. She knows that she left and it has something to do with Natsu.

"I-is it what I think it is?" Her voice wavered and she whispered "is she gone?" Makarov sighed, closing his eyes to hide his glassy eyes and simply nodded, putting a lip to his finger to silently tell her to not say it out loud. Hot tears streamed down Miras pale cheeks and onto the wooden floors, her legs unable to support herself and she collapsed onto the floor, crying in sadness and anger at herself. She pushed away guildmates that tried to help comfort her and in the amazing speed, she ran out the guild doors a sobbing mess.

_I'm so so sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry I didn't see it before it was too late. Please, please forgive me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go everyone! Chapter 4 is now up for you guys to enjoy! This one is a little shorter than the rest so I apologize. The next chapter will have more for you to enjoy. Please leave a review and rate it, thank you.**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

**At the Guild**

Everyone was slowly going back to their normal business, trying to forget the event that had just transpired between the infamous Salamander and the strong Celestial being. It had been 3 hours already and Mira has yet to report back to the guild. Lisanna had stayed back and comforted a grumpy and bandaged fire dragon slayer while Elfman had been sitting at a table next to Reedus and eating a few sandwiches after returning from her 2 hour search for his sister. Erza was sitting in the same table with Lisanna and Natsu, soon joined by Gray.

"Are you sure you did nothing Natsu?"

"Yes! I did nothing to him to get him upset! I've already told you Erza, he just attacked me for no reason and started saying a bunch of things that made no sense!" Natsu said in aggravation and took deep breaths, inhaling the scent of his girlfriend. It was lavender with a hint of raspberry and grass. It calmed him down slightly but it didn't feel right. It didn't give the relaxation and comfort he was hoping for.

"He's right Erza. I've been with Natsu the entire time I've come back and he hasn't done a single thing to Loke" Lisanna pipped up while rubbing small, comforting circles on Natsu's back. Her mind went frantic and her breath got caught in her lungs when she saw Loke ruthlessly attack her boyfriend. She had been struggling against Elfman's grip on her the entire time and when she saw the opportunity, she felt his grip slacken and rushed over to him in seconds.

Gray had been silent the entire time, pondering and assorting her thoughts. He scratched his head in agitation when he couldn't think of a reason. He had a strong gut feeling that it is an important reason and that he has to figure out what it is fast, but he doesn't know where to start. His rival managed to do a lot of things to get people angry but whatever he had done this time must've been over the line because he has never seen his close friend, Loke, lash out like that.

Erza put the forkful of cake in her mouth and hummed in acceptance of Natsu and Lisanna's answer and began gathering some pieces together. 'When Loke came into the guild, he gave everyone a dangerous, almost wild, glare. Then, he saw Natsu and Lisanna and began attacking Natsu. To Erza, seeing her nakama, her family, act like this left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She also started thinking about what Loke had said and has yet to come up with a good answer, frustrating her. There was a strong feeling in her chest telling her that whatever he was spewing was very VERY important. Sighing, she finished her cake and walked out of the guild to clear her mind and focus her thoughts silently.

**Natsu's POV**

_'What the hell is wrong with Loke?! Nothing is different, nothing has changed, he is going crazy' _I thought as I sighed, laying my head on Lisanna's lap while she rubs my head. This is the life. I have the girl of my dreams with me after so long and I couldn't be more happy, but I can't help but feel like something is off. _'Oh well'_ I shrug and look up, my eyes connecting with Lisanna's before I smile widely at her.

"You okay?" her sweet voice heavily laced with concern said. God, she's too perfect.

"I'm fine Lisanna, don't worry" I sat up and carefully stretched my body, groaning in content as I feel my muscles relax. "How about we go on a mission?" I flash her another smile when I see her slightly horrified look.

"Natsu, you're injured, let your injuries heal first." I shook my head and grab her hand pulling her up from her seat and stealing a small kiss from her, making her blush. While she was slightly frozen in her spot, I rush to the request board and grab a quick mission. It says that we have to take care and entertain a group of kids for a while, the reward was 70,000 jewels. _'Why does that amount of money give me an unusual feeling in my stomach? Eh, I'm probably hungry.'_

I walk over to Kinana and get her to put it in the log book before grabbing Lisanna's hand and running out the guild, shouting out for Happy to follow us. I look back and see her smile, making me laugh. I don't know why but this seems familiar. I shake my head at the thought and take off with my girl, excited for the mission.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It has been a week since Lucy has left and a week since Mira's meltdown.

_Mira had returned the next day to the guild earlier than usual. Instead of getting everything ready behind the bar, she waited outside of Makarov's office. She was slightly jumpy and still very depressed over the fact that the bubbly blonde she had come to known is gone, making her go into a world of her own and into a daze. "Oh, hello Mira" Makarov said next to Mira as he noticed her state, making the unprepared female jump. _

_"H-hello master. I was wondering if I could take a mission, ya know, to clear my head and focus" she asked him hopefully. She sighed in relief as she saw him nod his head with a faint smile, "of course my dear. I'll put Kinana in charge of the bar while you are gone. Go ahead and pick a mission while no one is here and I'll sign you off."_

_She smiled weakly at him and rushed over to the mission board, grabbing a mission that would last a few days. "Be careful my child" Master Makarov said to her as he checked her off and watched her rush out the guild._

_When she returned 4 days later, she was fine minus a few scratches and worked behind the bar with Kinana but boy, her ways have changed. She looks more like her old self, wearing short tight shirts along with short shorts and everything is in a dark color. Her hair is always in a ponytail and she doesn't smile. She works silently and goes out on missions occasionally alone. _

_No one else in the guild has noticed Lucy's, along with the others, disappearance, making Happy, Pantherlily, Mira, and Makarov sad. Gajeel still hasn't returned but the four knew not to go look for him. The whole Loke and Natsu commotion seemed to start to fade away. The four have barely spoken a word to anyone other than to each other, as they wait for word on how the ones on Tenrou are._

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

**On Tenrou Island**

Lucy woke up with a groan a few hours later as she heard shuffling. She hissed as a bright light hit her eyes and she slowly got up, only to be pushed down by small hands. She opened her eyes and squinted, adjusted herself to the sudden brightness and saw Wendy looking at her in relief.

"


	5. Chapter 5

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**On Tenrou Island**_

_Lucy woke up with a groan a few hours later as she heard shuffling. She hissed as a bright light hit her eyes and she slowly got up, only to be pushed down by small hands. She opened her eyes and squinted, adjusted herself to the sudden brightness and saw Wendy looking at her in relief._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Lucy-san, lay down. You've been out for a few hours. I'll get you a cup of water and I'll tel the others that you are awake" Wendy said with a smile and walked out of the room.

Lucy sighed and looked around, observing her surroundings. She was in a large room which she deducted as an infirmary. The walls were white marble and there was a large window laced with what looked like gold to her. The ceiling was a pale yellow, contrasting beautifully with the walls. She continued to look around the room, noticing little carvings in the walls that she couldn't make out. While she got so caught up in the room she was in, she failed to notice the door open, all she felt was someone jump on top of her and boy was it someone heavy.

"LUCY!" the deep voice yelled, hugging her tightly and making her wheeze. She soon felt the weight lift off of her and a groan of disapproval from the male. Lucy took deep breaths and looked up, seeing Cana holding back Laxus who glared at the brunette. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that Lucy, and everyone else, looked away from the duo and looked at Mavis.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" Mavis asked, taking one of Lucy's hands into hers. Lucy looked at their hands with wide eyes, "I-I'm fine. How are you touching me? Where am I and what happened?"

Wendy took Lucy's other hand and Charla sat on the edge of the bed Lucy was resting on, with Romeo behind her and Laxus and Cana behind him. "We are no longer in Earthland Lucy-san. You had passed out after Mavis-san told you about what you are and we brought you to the Dragon world" Wendy explained carefully, not wanting to overwhelm the blonde once again and have her pass out.

"W-wait, the Dragon World?!" Lucy said, her eyes widening even more as she shifted her gaze to Mavis, who smiled and gripped her hand reassuringly. "Yes, we are in the Dragon World, the first world that you will stay and train before moving to a different one. Now then, if you are okay, I want to show you around and maybe we will be able to meet a few dragons."

Lucy took a deep breath and exhaled, steeling her nerves and smiling before getting up. "Lets do this!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

To say that this place is small is a huge understatement. The ceilings were about 50 feet tall and the rooms were huge! Everyone in Magnolia could live in here and they would only take like 2% of the space here. The walls were the same as the infirmary room, white marble and there were black marbled pillars that managed to tie everything together.

We walked around the palace, or as Mavis calls it, "my house", for 3 hours until we finally went to the kitchen. There, we found a single female with royal blue hair, cooking and putting things in a large pot. Mavis cleared her throat, startling the woman and almost making her drop the large chunk of meat in her hands before she looked in our direction, her face adorned with a scowl before it was replaced with shock.

"Um Mavis, who are these people?" her voice came out strong yet gentle. "Akemi, this is Lucy Heartfilia Vermillion, the next queen and her noble friends." The female, Akemi, took an audible inhale before bowing, dropping the meat, "oh my goodness, your highness. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Akemi and I am humble to be in your presence."

I looked at the others in awkwardness before stepping closer to her, crouching down to her level. "Hello Akemi, it's nice to meet you. Please, there is no need to bow." Her head snapped up and her blue eyes connected with mine and before I knew it, she engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you hime" she said as she held me at arms length, smiling gratefully at me. I smiled back and looked back, seeing everyone looking at us with a smile.

"Okay Akemi, we must be going. We will see you around" Mavis said as she gently separated us. All of us, minus Mavis, grabbed a drink and headed out, continuing the tour. In the end of the day, we only covered a small area of the palace and we met no one else surprisingly. Mavis took everyone to the fourth floor, it had everyone's room.

"Okay guys, as soon as you enter the room, it will change to exactly how you like it, no matter what it is. It also includes a mini fridge and a full bathroom. I hope you enjoy" Mavis said with a smile. We all headed towards a room but before I could open a door, I was stopped by a hand. "Lucy, your room is not here my child. Follow me." I was again shocked that she could touch me but complied silently.

She took me to the seventh floor and there was a giant door. I took a deep breath and glanced at Mavis, who nudged me slightly. I gripped the golden handle and pushed the door open and let me say this: it was shocking. It looked just like my old apartment but larger. The light pink walls, the couches, even the heater in the living room! I kept walking and found my room. All of my things were there, making me look at Mavis in confusion.

"I managed to contact the spirit king while you were unconscious and I had your spirits, Virgo, Leo, Capricorn, and Taurus arrange your room." My eyes watered and I hugged her tightly, which obviously surprised her based on the squeak she let out. "Thank you Mavis...Thank you for everything" I said as I looked at her, smiling widely and gratefully. A smile which she returned.

"It's nothing to thank me for Lucy. I only want for you to be happy. Now then, you need to rest up because this week you shall finish exploring the castle, meeting everyone, and seeing the other worlds so you need your energy." I sniffled and wiped away the remaining tears, "okay."

She heads towards the door and turns around at the last second. "By the way Lucy, training starts next week and please, call me sosobo **(A/N: Sosobo means Great grandmother).**" I smile at her and nod, watching her close the door on her way out. I hopped into bed and moaned at the softness. _This bed is amazing oh my goodness. They must've changed the mattress before I came here because this is heavenly. _Before I knew it, I was drifting off in my dream world, my last thought was: _Natsu would love this bed...__  
_

* * *

**Tada! Here ya go, I hope you enjoy!**

**Please, tell me how this one is, I feel like it wasn't too good ~ But I promise that things will get more exciting in the next chapter! Much more drama hehehehehe. **

**Anyways, bye guys!**


	6. PREVIEW and Authors Note

** WOW! So many reviews and favorites and followers! Thank you so much. The reviews help a lot. **

**Special thanks to:**

sodacankiller12

shadowX25

sexyblossom08

sassyccat712

rockstarmarie

rebel.17

phoenixflamearauder

nelly99

miksnsakuraangel

marvelfirl0930

hinagiku1412

googlygummybears232

chloemika

cataclysmicangels

axelialea

avelarruth93

anna114

animeluver993

Terrixghost hunt1353

TSUKIKO CHILD OF THE MOON

TAIL9EX

Rex the wolf

Pure-Luck-Lucy

NiyomiWolfSlayere

Nightingaledric666

Nerdygiril122

Naeda Beasly

NaLu43v3r

Liune

Lady Any De Fanfic

KitAlbert07

JollyRancherYum219

Jasmine Marie Vladimir

Guardian of Heaven

ErzaScarlet90

DuhKpopFreak

DarkVampireFae

Crazzyfirl101

CelestialGoddessFT

BlueFiestaMockingjayPie

BloosyAslyum

Blind Fool

BlackDiamond176

Aye Sir Happy

AnimeLuver778

Aimee Sani

Mia Anime

SkyFairies

starfire

wereguardian

FairyTail123

LittleBuddy12

haylo

angelwarriorXOXO

MoonStar1312

Camphalfbloodforever323

Nathy-Chan Tenshi

PandaTurtle

Shadowtolight

Twilight Warroir

blackpricess12

ilovenaimeandmanga2000

perseusjackson101

**And to everyone else. You guys have either left a review, followed, or favorite this story and it helps out. You guys are giving me the motivation to keep working hard on this and for that, I send you much love! **

**A new chapter will be up in 3 days. **

**Here's a preview:**

_"what do you mean they're gone?! They can't just be gone! Why would they leave! Why would she leave and not tell me!"_

_"FOCUS! Don't let it consume you! You can do this Hime!"_

_"So, you brats are slowly realizing it huh?" _

_"MOMMA!"_

_"I am so so sorry"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's POV**

It took the rest of the week to simply meet everyone and go to every single world.

_All of us, Laxus, Cana, Wendy, Romeo, Charla, Mavis and I had gotten the surprise of a life time as we were taken to a large field, bigger than Fiore itself. After waiting for a few minutes, we heard a loud roar and before we knew it, hundreds of dragons appeared, along with tiny fairies, gods, goddesses, demons, angels, a few Pegasus's, griffons and some weird looking exceeds, and they all landed on the field. The odd thing was, as soon as they all touched the ground, they began glowing brightly, making it impossible to see what was going on. _

_After approximately 5 minutes, we all heard someone clear their throat, and when we opened our eyes let me tell you this, I turned into a statue. 'What is he doing here?! He should be in Magnolia!' My mind began to swirl in confusion and my eyes began to water as I looked at the male in front of a bunch of other people. _

_I was soon engulfed in a warm hug, making me look up and see it was Laxus as he glared at HIM. "What are you doing here Natsu?!" Cana said with a cold glare, making him look at us with wide eyes before laughing. It sounded...different. It was more masculine and deep. _

_"I'm not Natsu there little lady. My name is Igneel, I am his father. How do you know him? What has he done that has caused you all to show such hostility?" He said in a calming yet strong voice as he kept his eyes on me. A woman with blue hair and brown eyes put a hand on his shoulder. She looked like an older Wendy. _

_"Calm down Igneel, they'll explain in time. Now then, my name is Grandine. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mavis and friends." Mavis walked forward and smiled. _

_"Everyone, I would like you to meet the next queen: Lucy Heartfilia Vermillion, daughter of Layla and my great grand daughter. She is here to start her training" Mavis said loudly with a serious expression which in reality, is pretty creepy. By now, everyone was in a human form and they had gotten down on one knee, bowing their heads in respect and as if they had practiced this, they said "welcome Lucy-sama" in unison._

_I got out of Laxus's hold and looked at Mavis who looked at everyone, pleased with the result before looking at me and nodding. I looked back at my friends and took a deep breath, walking forward. "Thank you for this wonderful greeting. Please, rise, I do not want to be seen as your superior. I want us all to be friends and get along." I was surprised at how my voice came out smooth and steady despite how nervous I was really feeling._

_They all stood up with a cheer and smiled at me. "Will the leaders of each world come into the meeting room please. Everyone else, meet and greet with her companions, Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona, Wendy Marvel, Romeo Conbolt, and Charla the exceed" Mavis said once again and before I knew it, her and I were in a large room, sitting around a large table, waiting for the leaders to arrive._

_Soon, Igneel, Grandine, and few more people entered the room and took a seat happily. _

_"Hello there Lucy-sama. As you know I am Igneel and this is Grandine. The man next to her is Metalicana . We are the three main leaders here" Igneel said with a polite nod. Grandine also nodded at me and Metalicana muttered something like "bunny-sama" while nodding his head._

_Soon, I learned everyones names and boy there were a LOT. The gods were Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades and the goddesses that ruled with them were Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena. From the Fairy World, their ruler was Alice. Then there was Hikaru the angel and the demons Meg and Dean. Last but not least was my old friend, the spirit king who barely fits._

_After a long conversation and introduction, I learned that I will be under their influence and and trained by them and anyone else I want if I would like. The main thing I couldn't help but notice was Igneel staring at me a lot. It was freaking me out to be honest but I'll just brush it off. _

* * *

_After 2 hours of getting to know everyone, I got asked a question that made me paralyzed. "Lucy-sama, I was wondering if you could tell us why you had looked at Igneel with such fear and malice at the same time" Grandine said innocently. The entire room got quiet and I gulped audibly, looking down at my lap as I let out a shaky breath. I felt Mavis squeeze my shoulder, which relaxed me slightly. I looked back up and saw almost everyone look at me with concern._

_I looked at Igneel and steeled my nerves. "I would like to apologize for my earlier reaction Igneel. You see, your son and I , things didn't end well" I said vaguely but judging by the looks I got, I had the floor._

_"Okay, I guess I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I.." Before I knew it, before anyone knew it, I was telling my story. The tale of the girl that met the guy of her dreams in the craziest ways. The tale that I hadn't forgotten about. The tale of me, Lucy, and the infamous salamander, Natsu Dragneel. _

_I started from the moment I first met Natsu, when he broke the charm spell from the fake salamander, Bora, to the moment he kicked me out the team. I started breaking down into tears at a few parts, at first they were happy tears as I remembered the wonderful memories but as I got to the recent memories, those tears turned into tears of sorrow and bitterness. _

_I could still remember his smile as he left me. My heart started aching and I honestly thought I was going to pass out from all the hyperventilating and crying. My body raked in heavy tremors and I could barely breath. It just hurts so much. The guy that I loved with all of my heart, the guy that I would do anything for, the guy that saved me, the guy that never left my side, the guy that gave me happiness had managed to break it all in a nanosecond. _

_Once I finished, I saw Mavis, Aphrodite, Grandine, Alice, and Hikaru crying with me. After we stopped our sob fest, Igneel stood up, slamming his hands on the large wooden table, making a few of us jump. "That pink haired idiot" Igneel said darkly. I could feel a dangerous aura come out from not only him, but from the spirit king, Zeus, Poseidon, and Artemis. _

_"Igneel-san, may I have permission for beating the your son into oblivion?" Artemis said as gripped her elegant bow tightly. Igneel shook his head and spoke in an eerily dark yet calm voice, "no. As much as I would like to give that brat a proper punishment, we must stay here and train Lucy-sama. Your highness, I am so sorry for his behavior but I promise you this: you will be strong enough to defeat him with your hands tied behind your back and in the blink of an eye after you have finished your training." _

_Everyone nodded in agreement, and I couldn't help but cry again, smiling widely at them all. "Thank you all, it means so much." Mavis jumped on the table and cleared her throat. "Okay, now that everyone knows everyone, training starts next week Lucy. Your friends will also be training and learning new things to improve their magic abilities. Now then, Let us rejoin everyone back outside and celebrate! For Lucy!" Everyone cheered and shouted and ran outside. _

* * *

That was a month ago. It's pretty hard to believe that it has already been a month since I've been here. Right now, I'm getting ready to go train with the Spirit King again. He is the first person that I decided to train with and so far I've been meditating and increasing my knowledge on different spells. I have also been able to sucessfully summon three spirits at a time.

I remember how the first week of training went. _"FOCUS! Don't let it consume you! You can do it hime!" The Spirit King said seriously as I was channeling more magic. Soon, I controlled it and I let out a burst of magic, aiming it at a tree and exploding it. _That was my first success, now for more.

It turns out that Laxus-nii is training with Zeus, Cana is training with Mavis, Wendy is training with Grandine, Romeo is training with Igneel and Charla is training with this special exceed, MY exceed, Linda.

Everything is going great. I can't wait for these years of training and having fun with my friends.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**At the guild**

Juvia was sighing sadly at the bar, waiting for Gray to return from a solo mission. She looked around and she noticed something odd. She thought hard about it and began walking around the guild, thinking hard about what has changed. Natsu and Lisanna were relaxing near the bar, Erza was have a piece of cake, Happy was with Lily and Makarov was drinking. She gasped loudly, attracting everyone's attention.

"Where is love-rival?" Juvia muttered, ignoring the looks she got. She sat back down at on a stool near the bar and shook the concern away, thinking she went on a mission. Makarov heard her and mumbled, "so, you brats are slowly realizing it, huh?"

* * *

**DONE! I hope you guys enjoy! And yes, I am a day early. I couldn't help myself hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

**At the Guild**

It has been a month since Lucy and the others have left and no one has really noticed expect for a certain water mage, but even she didn't think much of it. It was a thought that flickered into her mind before retreating away, never returning. Gajeel came back a week ago with a few bruises but no one said anything about it. Macao, Romeo's father, hasn't even noticed that his one and only son has been gone for a month with no word _**(Wow, what a terrible **__**dad)**_.

Team Natsu has gotten more destructive, if that was even possible, causing more complaints from the council to come in, stressing out Makarov even more. He still hasn't received any word from the Tenrou group and it was nerve wrecking. His grandson and his granddaughter, along with his special children Wendy, Romeo, Cana and Charla, are all gone and he won't see them for years. The mere thought of this brought him tears to restless eyes as he pushed away the large pile of paper work he was working on and began rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

PUFF

A sudden flash of light and smoke appeared before him, making him jump and hold in a scream that was threatening to escape. Soon, the smoke began to disperse and there in all his glory stood Loke, smiling at the current guild master. "Hello Master, long time no see" he said with a playful smirk that quickly vanished as he saw his condition.

He was a bit paler than before and he lost a little bit of weight. He had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes were clouded with confusion, worry, anger, sorrow, bitterness, and stress. Loke frowned and opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off when Makarov spoke. "How are they?" Loke smiled again, but not as widely as before, "they are fine. Lucy is currently training with the spirit king, Laxus with the ruler of the gods, Zeus, Cana with Mavis, Wendy with her foster mother Grandine, Romeo with Igneel, and Charla is training with a special hybrid exceed who belongs to Lucy. Her name is Linda."

The elder mans features visibly relaxed and he finally let a small smile grace his face. "I see, that's good to hear. Now then, let me call forth the others and then we shall continue" he said as he opened the door slightly and called for Happy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, and Mirajane. The last name surprised Loke and made him smile wistfully, noticing that someone noticed that they are gone but it was only one person.

Once the 4 entered the room, they were shocked as they saw the lion spirit standing before them. Happy flew into his chest, crying and whimpering and soon Mira tackled him into a big hug, squishing the blue exceed in between them. The three were soon seperated and Loke cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, long time no see. Lucy, Laxus, Wendy, Charla, Cana, and Romeo are all safe and sound." This statement caused a breath of relief to escape their lips, even Gajeel's face was more soft and relaxed. "Lucy told me to tell you that she is sorry for the late update, its just that she has been so busy." Mira spoke up, confused slightly.

"Where are they exactly?" After all, she found out too late and has no idea of what is going on.

"That's right, you aren't aware. Well then, Lucy and the gang are off training" Makarov said, looking at Loke who nodded at him. "Lucy is training with the spirit king, Laxus with Zeus, Wendy with Grandine, Romeo with Igneel, Charla with Linda, and Cana with Mavis."

"Wait a second, Zeus, as in the ruler of the gods Zeus?! How!?" Mira asked, making Happy snicker. "That's because my mom is a queen!" He said proudly as he sat on Loke's head who didn't seem to mind.

After they had told Mira everything, she had to take a seat and wipe her eyes. "S-so, she left not only because of us, but because she is the queen of basically everything."

"Yep" the others said in unison as they nodded.

"Loke, when you go back can you tell Lucy that I am so sorry for everything and that if I could, I would take it all back." Loke agreed and snapped is fingers and a small sphere appeared. "This is a special lacrima that gives you the ability to contact and talk and see everyone. I would say go on ahead now but everyone is currently training so for a little bit, let us contact you and then you have the chance to communicate with us once we establish a more timed schedule."

* * *

Loke had stayed for almost 5 hours, telling them everything that has happened with the Tenrou group before he had to go. "Ja'ne" he said and he disappeared back into the spirit world and not even a second later Natsu came barging in with a smile.

"Oi jiji, we completed the mission" he said with a goofy smile. His expression turned into one of confusion, "was... Loke here?" He asked, making everyone but Makarov stiffen.

"Natsu, what did I tell you about barging into my office you brat!" Master said and before anyone knew it, Natsu was flattened out on the floor and tossed out, releasing the tension in the air. "Don't worry about him, he is still too dense to notice a thing."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_'Ow, why did he do that? I only asked a question. What was it again? Oh well, I guess it wasn't important.' _I walked over to the table with Erza, Lisanna and the ice princess, plopping down next to Lisanna and drapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her in and smiling.

_'This is how it should be, my friends and the girl I love in my arms'_ I thought as my smile turned into a frown as I thought the last part. _'Why do I feel like this is wrong?' _My attention gets brought back when Lisanna snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Natsu, are you okay?" she asked me. I looked up and saw Erza looking at me with some concern and stripper scowling at me but I can see that he was slightly concerned for me too. I get rid of the thought and smile at them, "I'm fine."

With that, they went back to talking about something and I kept trying to focus and join in but I couldn't. Something was off, really off, but I don't know what.

* * *

**TADAAAAAAA! Here you go, a new chapter. I hope you enjoy. R&R If you have any suggestions, I am willing to try to incorporate it into here while not going off course ^U^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

5 years. Lucy and the others have been gone for 5 years, training and working hard. 5 years it took for the male in charge of her broken heart and spirit to notice her disappearance. 5 years it took for everyone to come aware as a whole, not one at a time, and now that they are all aware, nothing has been the same since.

Elfman doesn't talk about being a man anymore, Reedus only draws the missing gang, Levy has stopped reading all together, the rest of the Macao drinks more to try to drown his sorrows, Erza barely stays at the guild and takes more S-class missions, Juvia stopped speaking in third person and doesn't cling to Gray, Gray no longer strips, if anything he wears an extra layer of clothing, Lisanna dropped out of team Natsu and lost her smile and Natsu...

Natsu had taken it the hardest. No longer does he smile, no longer does he have that happy go lucky aura, no longer does he eat the same, no longer does he even stay at home. Since he realized she was gone, he has changed everything about him. He has started drinking, taking more missions in hopes of finding her, and works alone. He resides in Lucy's old apartment, each and everyday crying and waiting for her to finally return to the guild, to return to the their nakama, to return to him.

_Natsu had been walking back with Lisanna, Gray, and Erza from a quick mission. It was also the day of their 5 year anniversary, something that the couple were more than happy to announce. Slamming the door open, they greeted everyone and they got many replies of welcome. During the years of the Tenrou groups absence, a small handful of people have truly noticed their disappearance. _

_To finally celebrate their special day, Natsu and Lisanna decided to drink and have a small party with their other teammates. Natsu tried inviting Happy but he quickly refused him, making him frown at the action which has been happening for such a long time now. After a few hours of drinking and having a good time, Natsu and Gray soon got into a fight that soon involved more guild mates. After the fight was seperated, Natsu looked around with a drunk, yes drunk, smile. _

_He seemed to be searching for something but he didn't know what, so he moved back to sit with his semi-conscious girlfriend with a slight pout and searched around the guild. Everything seemed fine to him at first but as he focused more, he could see Levy with a milkshake in her hand while sitting next to Gajeel. He sniffed the air and his eyes hardened as he slowly became sober. _

_That isn't the scene he was use to. He was use to seeing the bluenette reading quickly and talking animately to "Lucy..." He whispered out. He quickly stood up and slammed his hand against the table, both to catch everyones attention and to help balance himself. _

_"WHERE IS LUCY?" He bellowed out, silencing every single person in the guild. Heads turned quickly, searching for the blonde. "Maybe she went on a mission Natsu" Lisanna said while putting a hand on his shoulder which he quickly shrugged off and walked to a quiet barmaid. _

_"Oi Mi-" he began but got caught off guard when the albino haired woman suddenly collapsed onto her knees, bawling her eyes out. Soon, Happy, Levy, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen joined in on the crying fest. Gajeel looked at the pink haired male in disgust while hugging the blue haired bookworm tightly and pure hatred along with Pantherlily. Elfman quickly ran to his sister's side along with Lisanna and tried to comfort her._

_"Where's Cana?" Wakaba asked out. Macao shot out of his seat in a panic. _

_"Romeo! Where is Romeo?! WHERE IS MY SON?!" He yelled out over the commotion, hyperventilating._

_"Disappointing" a deep elder voice said with his voice laced with evident sorrow and anger. Everyone looked up and sa__w Master on the railing of the second floor, his eyes glistening with tears._

_"Never in my life have I ever even thought that I would be this disappointed in any of you. It took one male to shout out the question for you to actually think and look around. 5 years. 5 years and only Mira, Levy, Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen had realized for themselves that on their own, albeit it took a while, they eventually found out." Makarov took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice steady and strong to not show how utterly disappointed he was in them all._

_"W-what do you mean 5 years Master? Haha, come on don't joke around like that" Natsu said trying his hardest to keep his voice steady. The last time he saw her was when he had kicked her off... the team... 5 years ago today..._

_"Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvel, Romeo Conbolt, Cana Alberona, and Charla have gone and left the guild for 5 years now AND YOU BRATS ARE NOW NOTICING THIS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HEARTBREAKING IT IS TO SEE YOUNG KIDS, MY FAMILY, LEAVE BECAUSE THEY WANTED TO BE HAPPY? LUCY HEARTFILIA, MY GRANDDAUGHTER, HAD LEFT THE GUILD IN ORDER TO TRAIN BECAUSE SHE FELT WEAK, USELESS, HATED. SHE FELT LIKE A REPLACEMENT! I HAVE NEVER EVER WANTED ANYONE TO FEEL LIKE THAT WHEN THEY CAME INTO FAIRYTAIL. WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE FAMILY AND INSTEAD YOU TREATED HER LIKE SHE A MERE TOOL TO FILL A VOID AND NOW AFTER 5 LONG YEARS YOU HAVE ALL NOTICED THAT ONE MEMBER, OUT OF 6 WAS MISSING?! I AM FURIOUS WITH ALL OF YOU."_

_Makarov's steady voice had turned into him screaming quickly, scaring them all but causing the ache in their chest to throb painfully as they listened to his words carefully and heard nothing but distaste, anger, and heartache in his voice. Taking deep breaths, he spoke again, "I am so broken because of all of you have driven them all away. Do not come to me at all." With that, he jumped off onto the floor of the second floor and went into his office, slamming his door shut. _

_The guild was silent as everyone took ever single word in. No one knew what to say or how to even react. That was until thud was heard, catching everyone's attention. It was none other than Natsu who had fallen on his knees with the most unreadable expression. "N-no..." he whimpered out._

_He gripped his salmon locks tightly and bent over, his body shook and tears began to effortlessly cascade down his face. Images and small memories of the blonde and him began to rub through his mind. From when they first met at Haregon to their first mission all the way to when they came back from Edolas. "LUCYYYY!" _

_His voice screamed out as sobs racked throughout his body as he cried. His cry broke everyone out of their shell shocked state and everyone was crying their hearts out. _

_Since that day, everything has changed. The citizens of Magnolia were worried about the usual rambunctious guild until they realized the reason. Of course, many civilians had realized the young bubbly blonde's disappearance along with her friends years ago, she was a dear friend of them after all. Soon, all of Magnolia had fallen into a depressing setting, but slowly and with great effort, tried to go about their usual ways._

_Erza cut her hair like her Edolas counter part and became more distant and ruthless, challenging herself to more foes. She barely stayed at the guild, hopping in and out for only S-class missions and finishing them in records time. At night, she would break and become as fragile as a thin shard of glass. She lost sisters and a younger brother, a strong mage, and an incredible exceed and this was the price she would pay for being so ignorant._

_Gray stopped his habit of stripping and rarely spoke. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy constantly from the times he had cried himself to sleep. He took solo mission after solo mission, working harder and training himself. He had a suspicion that something was wrong and he simply brushed it off. He should have listened to his instincts. First he lost his family, then Ultear, now Lucy. How worse can it get._

_Lisanna had lost her cheerful attitude and became more sorrowful. She believed is was her fault that this had all happened and despite the efforts from her sister, she wouldn't believe a thing until she had apologized to them all and was told otherwise. _

_Natsu... Natsu ran to her old apartment, his broken heart clenched painfully tight as he saw it completely vacant. No one had rented it nor has anyone been here due to the dust and dirt building up. He cried to himself that night to sleep. He felt like nothing but scum, complete and utter crap. _

_Soon, Natsu and Lisanna had broken up. He didn't want her, he wasn't truly in love with her, he was in love with his best friend. The woman that he met all those years ago and instantly clicked with. He was completely and utterly in love with Lucy Heartfilia and he can't believe that it took him so long to realize this. The love of his life, the woman who had truly been with him through thick and thin, the woman who he broke into a million pieces and throw away with no hesitation had left him and there was nothing he could possibly do._

* * *

**Hey guys! I am really sorry for such a late update, I was having a terrible case of writers block ~ I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was so heartbreaking to write! TT-TT Leave a review please, it helps a lot!**

**Be on the lookout for a one shot coming soon!**


	10. Authors Note and apology

**I am so sorry guys for not updating. I'm back in school (yes I am still in school) and I've got to work hard.**

**I want to say thank you for the reivews, favorites, and follows. They have made me more happy than Erza with an unlimited supply of strawberry cake.**

**I will admit that I am in my final year of High school so that means I am more focused on school for college. I am taking 2 college classes and I have to possibility to graduating early (hehehe that means more time for more stories and chapter) but until then, I am sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in so long. **

**Please forgive me TTnTT I shall try harder to make room for this!**

**with love, Domi~**


End file.
